Contemporary remote demolition robots suffer from a problem in that the mechanic force needed to open a valve may be different from robot to robot and it may also change over time. This may be due to for example hysteresis wherein the mechanical friction increases the mechanical force needed. A given control signal will therefore not indicate enough power to provide the required mechanical force to open the valve. The operator will then need to push a control switch such as a joystick even further in order to get the reaction wanted. This will result in a jerky and irregular operation of the robot. Also, the dead band in the control switch will be perceived as annoying to an operator. Furthermore, a same position of the control will provide different results depending on from which direction the control switch was operated.
There is thus a need for a remote demolition robot that is able to operate more smoothly.